cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua-Lass
Aqua-Lass is one of the protagonists in Shining Star Heroes. Appearance Aqua-Lass has a large indigo bowtie on the head. She has two dark purple eyes, a small upturned nose and plump lips. She wears blue glasses, a light purple T-shirt and a large dark purple semi-diamond shaped that covers some of it at the top. She wears dark blue jeans and grey shoes. She also has a pocket on the left side of the T-shirt. Personality Aqua-Lass is a lazy, honest, clever girl with a sense of humor and also acts as a singer. She uses an iPhone with the TikTok app and often sings all the time. She likes to sing any song but she is also quiet but oftens get crazy over sugar similar to Saajid. She doesn't like steam because of allergy or fear. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Spear Manipulation: Aqua-Lass can create, shape and manipulate spears, shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. * Song Augmentation: Aqua-Lass can power up the abilities of herself or others' using music/song so that she can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. * Enhanced Intelligence: Aqua-Lass has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, intuition and awareness, inventive capabilities, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. * Hydrokinesis: Aqua-Lass can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing her from one state to other. * Hydrokinetic Surfing: Aqua-Lass controls the water in a way that increases her ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting her abilities she otherwise lack or allowing her to ignore normally needed equipment. * Water Generation: Aqua-Lass is able to generate water. * Water Separation: Aqua-Lass can separate massive amounts of water, such as a lake or an ocean, to open road on the bottom for safe travel. * Whirlpool Generation: Aqua_Lass can separate massive amounts of water, such as a lake or an ocean, to open road on the bottom for safe travel. Monstrate * When Aqua-Lass transforms, she turns into Hydrobird. Trivia * Aqua-Lass is the only character to have an iPhone. * Aqua-Lass almost knows anything however the only thing that she doesn't know is the Bouncy Biscuit. * She sometimes speak French. * In Level 5, she's allergic to steam coming out but Saajid can protect her. * She likes to drink hot chocolate for breakfast. * If you take her bowtie off, she'll ended up losing her song energy. * Grasspine and Aqua-Lass are also best friends. * Aqua-Lass' personality is almost similar to Elegisa. ** When asked who would win in a fight, Elegisa or Aqua-Lass, The Orange Star LTD answered that Elegisa would. Category:Midland's Mencap: Attack the Stars! Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Stellar Group Category:Shining Star Heroes